


狂妄番外

by ZouQiang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZouQiang/pseuds/ZouQiang
Summary: 记初尝禁果。
Relationships: 时越／周绍仓
Kudos: 37





	狂妄番外

周绍仓终于如愿以偿能和时越上床那天，已经是他大二的时候了。

他总想尝尝性的滋味，每天面对喜欢的人却过着柏拉图式的生活，这于一个年轻气盛的少年人毫无疑问是种折磨。

可惜，平常俩人拥在一起忘我亲吻，马上就要生米煮成熟饭时，时越不知哪来的毅力和正直，当即悬崖勒马，害得周绍仓在致郁的边缘摇摇欲坠。

他有时候甚至怀疑时越是不是不行。当然，他不敢问，因为他怕挨揍。

而时越曾经撂下狠话说十八岁以后不管周绍仓，他是真的不管，但这个不管是这种意思——

每当周绍仓做一些时越不认同的事情时，时越就会用一种难以言说的眼神瞪着他，然后一甩手，特别傲娇地说一句：“我不管你自己看着办。”

那语气就跟“你敢那么做你就死定了”是一样的。

周绍仓不理解时越这种心口不一的行为，但是乐得其中。

这两天时越被气的上火，嘴边起了大泡。

周绍仓这次国庆回家，不知道抽了什么风，非吵着闹着要跟他来一次“毕生难忘的肉体结合”。

时越一直因为觉得周绍仓还小拒绝，但周绍仓铁了心非要来一次，晚上睡前，时越洗完澡正靠着床头看书，周绍仓的手已经不老实了，各种上下其手，在时越腹肌上摸来摸去，最后直接往时越的睡裤里钻。

时越跟被电到了一样弹起身，刷地把周绍仓的手抽了出来，瞪他：“你干什么呢？！”

“我们来吧时越～”周绍仓晃着脑袋，松软的额发荡来荡去。

时越往他额头上拍了一掌：“来个屁！给老子睡觉！”

接着自己关灯合书躺下了。  
身后的周绍仓安静下来，一时之间只能听见呼吸声。松软的鹅绒被散发出好闻的清香，不一会儿就熏的时越迷迷糊糊在梦境和现实边角来回。

就在他快睡着的时候，一只不安分的咸猪蹄再次爬了过来，又试探地往“危险地带”摸过去。

时越忍无可忍，起身开灯一气呵成，把身边的崽子翻了个身，往他挺翘的屁股上重重甩了七八下。

自从周绍仓上了大学，时越已经很少揍他了，这感觉还是那么令人恐惧，但周绍仓和时越在一起后胆子越来越大，他嘶了两声，又委屈了：“我就是想和你做……”

“你他妈才几岁啊？？”时越低吼，不解气似的又打了两下，他是真不明白周绍仓着什么道了。

周绍仓理直气壮地大叫：“我他妈都十九了！！不，马上就二十了！你是不是又把我当小孩？你气死我了时越！”

厉害了，现在周绍仓都敢指着时越说话了。

时越现在真的很想去客厅拿板子把周绍仓狠狠抽一顿，就在他准备开口恐吓的时候，周绍仓猛地躺下一滚，抢走了一张大被子，把自己卷成可以随时抗走的麻袋，然后用乌黑的后脑勺对着时越：

“我生气了！”

时越懒得理他，周绍仓的“我生气了”十分廉价，估计过不了几分钟就能忘了自己刚刚为什么生气。

时越毫不在意周绍仓的愤怒，只要这家伙能安安静静他就谢天谢地了，他下床从衣柜里另外搬了一褥被子盖上，伸手关灯一躺陷进柔软的枕头里。

黑暗中，身后传来周绍仓哼哼唧唧的声音，嘟嘟囔囔的：“根本就不喜欢我……哼……有了男朋友还不如没有……摸都不让摸……”

“也没有晚安吻……一天到晚就他妈知道说要揍我……”

“真是负心汉……”

时越被弄得不厌其烦。

不一会儿，身后那小子自言自语还不满足，又迅速靠过来，把下巴搁在时越的脸上，用自以为很小声的声音说：“你是不是觉得我丑？”

“周绍仓。”时越丝毫未动，音调很平静，甚至眼睛都没睁开，“你要是再敢哔哔一句我要让你下周哭着坐凳子。”

“难道……是你真的不行？”

时越猛地拍案……拍床而起，周绍仓还没反应过来就被拽住了睡衣后领子，“啪”的一声房间瞬间又亮堂一片，他一个天旋地转直接被按腰扑在床上，随即被扒了睡裤。

紧接着是时越杀气腾腾的巴掌，周绍仓屁股涌来熟悉的剧烈疼痛，他赶忙扑腾认错：“——我错了我错了！你行，你太行了！！！”

时越：“不打你一顿就不舒坦是吧？你到底睡不睡？！不睡就滚出去！”

“睡……”周绍仓红着亮晶晶的眼睛说。

时越没说话，就盯着他。周绍仓了然，赶紧提裤子盖被子躺好，往被子里塞进半张脸，一双眼睛巴巴地盯着时越，特别乖巧。

时越冷笑一声——周绍仓就是三天不打上房揭瓦的货色。

不过最后他还是搂住了周绍仓，把他锁在怀里，周绍仓好像真的被训乖了，服服帖帖地任时越搂，身体软的跟水一样。

“你这两天怎么回事？揪上这事不放了？”时越想了想，觉得还是问清楚比较好。

周绍仓动了动脑袋，头发弄得时越颈窝有点痒：“就是……嗯，我在寝室里……和舍友他们一起看了那种片子。结果，他们都有经验，就我没有……很丢人啊。”

时越无话可说，他真的不太理解这有什么好比的，但他知道那些屁大的小孩自尊心比谁都强。他不是排斥这件事，也有好几次被周绍仓搞得欲火焚身，只是他一直觉得这种事离周绍仓还早着呢，怎么也得……等到二十岁？

周绍仓抱住时越的胳膊撒娇：“我们也来吧，怎么样？求你了求你了……”

时越还有点犹豫，结果周绍仓说：“要是你不答应，我就去找别人！”

“你敢？！”

“所以说，咱们来吧……”周绍仓又软了声音。

时越被他弄得头晕眼花，鬼使神差道：“明天再说。”  
自从他俩在一起，他让步的次数越来越多，周绍仓的脾气也见长，他十分怀疑周绍仓越来越肆无忌惮就是因为自己对他太放纵了。

“明天做吗？”周绍仓特别兴奋，仰起头看着男人。时越已经翻过身去，周绍仓直接整个人压在他身上，非得要个答案：

“明天做吗？！做吗做吗？”

“做做做！”时越被他烦的要死，“给老子闭嘴！接下来的时间你再发出他妈一点声音这事儿就别想了！”

周绍仓马上点头如捣蒜，然后做了个拉上嘴巴拉链的手势。  
男孩如愿以偿，规规矩矩地闭上了眼，忙碌了一天的时越得到片刻安宁，终于也可以入睡了。

第二天时越忙的脚不沾地，把这件事忘的一干二净。

晚上他回家的时候周绍仓已经穿着浴袍躺床上，电视里播着电视剧，他手里还拿着手机刷的正在兴头，洗完的头发还滴着水擦都没擦。

周绍仓看他一头毛湿答答的就火大，逼他拿电吹风吹头后，才进浴室里去。等他出来的时候，周绍仓已经蜷进被子里，活像床上长了个大包，时越刚刚上床，周绍仓就猛地扑过来，双手双脚缠住了时越。

时越这才后知后觉地想起他的许诺，周绍仓探出头来，在时越锁骨上小狗似的啜了口，说：“我买了润滑油。”

时越还没说话，周绍仓又道：“我还预习了一下。”

时越：“……”

周绍仓不知哪学的勾人的招，时越被他舔了一口下身就真的蠢蠢欲动起来，他看周绍仓半天，周绍仓没有一点收敛的样子，直接搂住时越的脖子就吻他，舌头也放肆地伸进他的口里交缠。

时越伸了手去扭暗了灯光，把男孩严严实实地抱在怀里。他轻松地找回主动权，周绍仓被他亲急了，呼吸有些急促的落在时越的脸上。 

“等、等一下。” 周绍仓好像想起了什么，推开了时越，然后手就去勾时越的裤子。

时越眉头一跳，心想这小子也太着急了吧？ 还未来得及拦他，周绍仓突然就俯下头去，炽热的鼻息立马点燃了时越，他喘出一口粗气，周绍仓正好把他的内裤扯下来，里面的性器蓄势勃发地直挺挺，周绍仓面上茫然与吃惊一闪而过，但他很好地掩饰住了，接着，他像刚才舔时越锁骨一样，先小心翼翼地舔了一口。

湿软温热的舌头带来的刺激几乎一下子将时越推向情欲的悬崖边，周绍仓脸上带着男生特有的生涩，照猫画虎地含住了那个滚烫的东西。

时越原本以为会是一场酣畅淋漓的口交，但万万没想到是他多想了——周绍仓根本就不会。

他只知道去用口腔包裹性器，可不知道如何隐去牙齿。齿边划在充血性器上的感觉被放大百倍，一下变的有些难受。

他忍了一会，总觉得周绍仓会把他那玩意咬掉，只好把男孩拽起来：“行了行了，不会就别弄了，兔崽子，我来。”

周绍仓茫然地看着他，嘴唇被磨的红艳艳。

时越熟门熟路地先轻吻他的脸，一双粗砺的手从周绍仓的浴袍下摆钻进去，周绍仓顿时有些紧张，控制不住自己，特别没眼力见道：  
“你要开始前戏了吗？”

“……给我闭嘴！”

时越很无语，语气凶神恶煞，但是印上男孩的双唇却十分温柔，周绍仓很快就沦陷在这个柔软的吻中，任时越的舌头在自己口腔中扫荡，他的呼吸渐渐急促，又不想让自己显得太青涩，于是着急回应着。

周绍仓很喜欢亲时越，每次和时越亲吻时他心中都会升起幸福感，大概和喜欢的人接吻都是这样的。

时越一边亲周绍仓一边用手解开了他的浴袍。周绍仓里面什么也没穿，时越的温热的、粗糙的手在他胸膛上摸了两把，就直接直转而下摸到他下腹部了，周绍仓鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，时越摸到哪他哪就燥的慌。

时越手绕到身后缓缓揉捏男孩的后颈，顺着脊椎骨一路摸下来，摸到腰窝，然后手侧在周绍仓的臀缝里狠狠擦了一下。

像子弹擦着枪管过去似的，周绍仓的脸“腾”得一下烧起来，股缝里火辣辣的。

不等周绍仓适应，时越就把周绍仓拖到他怀里，周绍仓坐在他的两腿之间，后脑勺靠着身后男人热烘烘的胸膛，两人的腿内外交叠，时越的手握住了周绍仓已经勃起的性器。

周绍仓“啊”地轻叫了一声，整张脸红的不行，血液直往头顶涌，像开水壶呲呲的蒸汽。这种感觉太羞耻了，比他第一次脱裤子挨打还羞人。

他下意识想把时越的手推开，然而时越用平常恐吓他的语气沉声说：“不许碰，碰了就不做了。”

周绍仓不敢动了。

时越的手动起来，从底端到顶部，手指上的老茧蹭过茎身，激得周绍仓控制不住地呻吟起来，想躲开时越又无力地在快感中沉溺。

他不是没自己撸过，但时越的技巧太好了。 

他无比精准地勾勒着男孩的充血兴奋之处，周绍仓软倒在他身上，又被刺激得拱起腰不受控制地把自己往时越手中顶，耻毛的顶端微微湿润，脚底板在床单上摩擦，男孩大汗淋漓，嘴中源源不断地吐出狗崽子似的呻吟声。

时越一边亲他的耳朵一边套弄，最后用自己的掌心磨蹭男孩最敏感的龟头——

天！好像脑袋里巨雷闪过，下腹令人恐惧的快乐直窜头顶，这直接将周绍仓抛上了人间的天堂，眼前的眩晕空白分不清是现实还是梦境。

他眼角溢出泪，下身顶端喷射出的白色液体，一股一股，有一些黏黏糊糊地流下，温热挤进了时越的手里。

这一射才让他重新回到地面，神思才得以回笼。

周绍仓摊在时越身上大口喘气，仿似刚从生死战场上回来，时越亲了两下他的侧脸，用另只手把他汗湿的额发往旁边撩了撩，说：“把润滑剂拿来。”

周绍仓缓了缓，绵软着腿爬到床边，从抽屉里摸出来一个瓶子。时越解了上衣，露出精壮的胸膛，一边凑过去吻周绍仓一边接了瓶子开了盖往手上倒了些许。

他这次的吻粗暴了不少，唇齿间不小的侵略性缠得周绍仓荤荤素素。

他裹着润滑剂的手指往周绍仓的股缝里挤，刚碰到稚嫩的穴口，周绍仓整个人就崩紧了，连带着肛门也缩得紧绷绷的。

他拍拍男孩的屁股：“放松。”

周绍仓哼唧了两声，强迫自己放松，他身子刚一松弛，时越一根手指就挤了进来，周绍仓呜咽了，下身恐惧地吸着时越的手指，像是要把它弄出去，又像是要把它绞进来。

“我觉得……”他嗓音有点不稳，眼珠子来回转，显而易见的恐惧与紧张。

时越看他也还好没太大反应，然后模仿性爱动作抽插两下，又试探着挤进第二根手指，就在第二根手指的指尖刚刚挤进去一点点时，周绍仓突然开始惨叫：

“停！停停停……不做了啊啊……呜呜……不做了不做了好难受我靠……”

那声音叫一个竭斯底里，时越抽出带有丝丝的淫靡的手指，有点无奈地看着周绍仓。

后者撑起身子，发现时越还硬着。

“你……嗯……”周绍仓有点尴尬，明明是自己吵着闹着要做的，现在又临阵脱逃。可那种异物的侵入感让周绍仓别扭的要疯。

可他转念一想，现在如果不做就代表以后真的就没性生活了，时越真的会把他永远当小孩，觉得他做爱都不会，然后肯定觉得他不行，接着时越腻了，分手，找其他人……不对，完了，他这么年轻就要开始禁欲生活了吗……

时越已经下床准备去卫生间了：“早他妈说了你还小还小就是不听。”

结果周绍仓拉住了他衣角，闭上眼豁出去了似的：“继续吧。”

“？”

他大字型往床上一摊，甚至还分开了双腿，腿间一片淫荡，他重复道：“继续做。”

“别了吧。”时越迟疑道，周绍仓这大义凛然的表情让他觉得自己是个非要猥亵的恶霸。

“不要，我要做。”

时越真搞不懂周绍仓了，他重新爬上床去又倒了一点润滑液，把手指裹了厚厚一层，边往他下身凑边说：“可别后悔。”

周绍仓点点头，时越的两根手指又挤了进来，周绍仓立马哭了。跟他平常那种挨打的哭不太一样，他面色潮红，沾了点情欲的味道，忍得泪眼朦胧的可怜样看得时越下身又硬挺了一些。

时越一边弄一边也开始喘：“你说你死活要做是为什么呢？”

周绍仓又哭又叫还不忘回答：“因为……吭嗯……因为……没有……没有性生活……不长久……呜呜嗯……”

时越不知道他哪听的歪理，慢慢一根根添加手指，尽量放轻动作地搅动，但丝毫不起作用，周绍仓都哭成泪人了。

看扩张做的差不多了，时越脱下一点裤子露出炽热的性器，拿了点润滑剂往下面抹了两把，然后握着周绍仓两条白皙的长腿绕在自己腰上。

周绍仓感觉自己现在很敏感的地方有块烙铁剑拔弩张地顶在外头，烫的人心慌。

时越低下头去亲男孩眼泪，看暖黄灯光下周绍仓触感极好的皮肤和汗津津的脸。

“你怎么…嘶哼…这么……熟练……你他妈是不是……嗯哼哼，和很多人做过啊？”

周绍仓真是当之无愧的煞风景小王子，时越不想理他，握着性器在他穴口打了两下：“我进来了。”

“你就是和很多人做过，我生气——我操啊！！！”

他妈的！时越这哪是不行啊！这简直就是行爆了！

周绍仓身子跟被捅穿了一样，还是直接从中间火辣辣撞开的，他仰起头大叫：“呜呜呜——太深了——”

“……”时越低头看到自己还没进半边的性器，觉得这事可真折腾。

他抱着周绍仓发抖的大腿，狠狠心继续往里面钻，周绍仓越哭越大声，几乎是算得上是凄厉了，他两臂交叠着盖在眼睛上：“GV都他妈是骗人的……呜哇……一点都不爽……”

周绍仓爽不爽不知道，反正时越是挺爽的。

他发出一声舒服的喟叹，周绍仓身子紧紧裹着他，又湿又软，把喜欢的人占有的感觉实在令人上瘾。他把周绍仓滑落到他两边的腿重新抬起固定在腰上，去跟他接吻，把男孩断断续续的哭泣吃进嘴里。

周绍仓被时越钉在身下，整个人都被晕了粉红色，被下面的滚烫烧的热乎乎的，反抗不得，一双手在时越的背上抓来抓去留下道道白痕。

“我后悔了！我不做了——放我走——求你了……啊！！我操啊啊不要了不要了！”

时越火了，一会要做一会不做的，都进来了还由得他不要不要的。

“晚了！”时越语气不太好地说，接着罩着周绍仓就开始轻轻磨动。  
周绍仓甚至怀疑他刚刚有没做扩张，下身被撑的极紧，那玩意还在鼓跳，又烫又疼，痛感中还夹杂了一些难以言喻的快意，那烙铁蹭过内壁的感觉逼的周绍仓整个人想蜷缩。

“呜啊啊呃……好痛……啊——时越！……我不做了……你揍我吧我认了……”

时越憋的脑门上都是青筋，他停下动作，大口喘着贴在周绍仓耳边问：“放松……你不是预习了吗？”

“呜呜嘶……哼……哈……可是视频里面……没有这么……疼啊……呜……”

周绍仓现在宁愿挨打也不想再做了，太他妈疼了。

时越被他的话逗笑了，特别好听的笑声。时越这么开心的时候真的很少，周绍仓看着时越一口洁白的牙齿和笑弯了的眼睛，心情好了一点。

时越流了很多汗，肌肉因为用力而崩起好看的形状，看周绍仓好像有点放松的意思赶紧趁机动起来，想尽快让两人进入状态，免得周绍仓用他的尖叫祸害自己听力。

他全神贯注地粗喘着捣，周绍仓被他顶的无力反抗，等他肠壁开始适应时越的进入时，动作慢慢变得流畅，快感逐渐代替了疼痛，又酥又涨，刚才被抛上天空的感觉又回来了。

那双软下来的腿又重新充上电流，被快感刺激地大张，复而紧紧勾住时越的腰。周绍仓抹了一下眼泪，说：“我真是太棒了……”

他被拱得不由自主的大声叫唤，每次时越的性器狠狠擦过那一小块地方时，就如同把他的灵魂拽出身子在风中咆哮。可时越一点也不在乎，周绍仓的叫声就像让他持续的机油，促使他毫不怜惜地往前顶，两人的交合处淫荡地发出“啪啪”的碰撞声。

他看着周绍仓，这个躺在身下的男孩，宽肩窄腰，具男性魅力的薄肌——他一天天看着他，他就真的长大了。

也许是男人的眼神太沉迷，周绍仓扶着他的肩，边晃动边要一个肯定：“我是不是……特别好？是、是不是？”

时越往后抓了一把自己的头发，奋力地动作，没说话，周绍仓急了，小孩子心气上来，问：“是不是啊？你说话？”

时越哄他：“是，特别好，特别他妈的好！”

“那、哼……呃，那，你给我打几分？”

“你小子真是……对了。”

周绍仓不提还好，一提起打分，严格的前监护人就想起来考试的事，他盯住周绍仓的眼睛，哪怕两人都晃动不已也丝毫不影响他眼神的精锐：“你考试成绩出来了吧？多少分？”

周绍仓一瞬间身体就僵硬了——

放在平时在衣物的遮挡下他还能蒙混过关，但此刻他赤条条地躺在时越身下，更别提时越还在他身体里，那些个心虚就一览无遗。

时越眯起眼睛，边加重了撞击边质问：“……多少分？”

“那个……嘶呼……做完了再说吧……”

“说！”

周绍仓哪能想到时越这么不解风情，这时候谈什么考试的晦气事呀，他无处可躲，更没胆子撒谎，一面在心里埋怨一面小声地报出每门的成绩。正如时越所想，他的成绩简直就是擦着挂科线过去的。

报到最后一门文学的时候，他借自己被顶地摇晃的意思故意模糊了声音，想含混过去，时越：“多少分？说清楚点！”

“@?&...”

接着，时越竟然停下了动作，逼视他，威严的气场扑过来：“最后一遍，多少？”

妈呀，周绍仓真他妈服了时越了，这种时候还能忍着不动，还有心思管其他的。

周绍仓见无处可躲，手扒住床沿打算跑：“那个…就是，嗯……那个……就差两分及格……”

时越瞪着他足足瞪了半分钟，突然发狠地往周绍仓体内一碾，周绍仓被激得发出一声千回百转的“啊”，还没等他逃跑，时越突然把他翻了个身子，从背后重新猛地挺身而入。

他发泄似的猛冲一阵，撞的周绍仓脑袋都白了。接着一巴掌毫不拖泥带水地就甩在周绍仓的臀上。

那巴掌不带任何亲昵情趣的意思，完完全全就是打，时越不近人情地继续甩了十几下，又掐了一把周绍仓的大腿，怒骂：“你当时他妈怎么跟老子保证的！！”

周绍仓这个时候哪受的了打，他臀肉紧紧夹着时越，大腿内侧抽搐着兵荒马乱地求饶：“嘶……呜，意外，意外……我补考一定过，真的！”

时越没想这么轻易放过周绍仓，直到把他屁股抽红一层才住手，然后就着周绍仓的哭声惩罚性地狂冲，撞击声竟然比责打声还要响。

周绍仓脸红脖子红地被时越用手压着胸背按在床上，臀胯抬起，双腿大张，他初尝性事，背入式带来的不安全感即刻卷席一切。

男孩被撞地不断往前，复而又被卡着胯骨带回来，巨大的刺激在下身流转，甚至有种想尿的冲动。身后的男人没了刚才温柔的动作，不和他说话，也不和他亲昵，只有两人交合处沸腾的燥热，像要把周绍仓捅穿一样粗暴，一来二去，周绍仓就哭道：“我错了……我知道错了。”

时越没说话，他把周绍仓翻过来，周绍仓赶紧圈住时越，两腿紧紧缠着对方的腰，让两具热烘烘的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起。

周绍仓一下就被他顶到最深处，一声破碎的惊叫刚流出口中，他的腿就软了，虚虚瘫在时越腰两侧。

他说：“轻、轻一点，我屁股好疼……”

时越好似还有点生气，但仍旧动作小了一点，缓而稳地进攻着，然后去亲周绍仓的脖颈。周绍仓舒服了一会儿，又觉得不满足，他是个十分“不安于现状”的人，又催促，快点吧。

时越听了，索性撒开性子，干脆就抓着周绍仓两只脚踝往头那儿压，暴风骤雨似的开始狂颠，周绍仓像换了电池的音响，呻吟声一下子大起来。  
就这姿势弄了两下，时越直接往后一躺将周绍仓带了起来，周绍仓就直接坐在了他的性器上——

时越力气很大，握着他腰就是一顿超高频率的猛操，周绍仓失声地张着嘴被快感激得呆了一会儿，接着又开始要推拒，时越攥着他跑也跑不掉，锁着他胯骨猛往上顶，周绍仓只觉自己脑袋都快被捅了，被操软地趴在时越胸膛上泪流成河，整个人像刚从水里出来，啊啊地叫时越的名字。

“我在。”时越终于说话了，边顶边吻他的额角，那里烫的要把人灼伤，“以后乖点。听见没？”

周绍仓哪还有什么理智，嗓音被颠得支离破碎：“我乖乖的……嗯……我乖乖的……”

时越满意地勾了勾唇角，去摸周绍仓的下身，周绍仓颤抖一下，沙哑地呻吟了一声。

时越血气全在下面，听见周绍仓的叫声嘴里暗骂了一句“妈的”，起身抱起周绍仓把他两腿挂上肩膀，站起来按在墙上加快了速度干。

周绍仓哭都哭不出来了，他觉得时越肯定是憋太久了现在全部都要发泄在自己身上，要么就是记仇恨自己恨得要死。

他被操硬了，那根东西从耻毛中直立起来，时越边挺入边用手去握他下身，前后双重的快感再次让周绍仓失去思考能力，任由时越带他奔腾。

“你怎么……哈……挨打也哭，挨操也哭，嗯？”  
时越盯着周绍仓酡红的面颊和迷离的双眼问。

周绍仓被撞的一耸一耸，听到时越真挚的疑惑一个字都说不出来。他断断续续地想，时越现在是把自己当人在操吗，他是不是想把自己干死。

他抱着时越的脖子随他动作上上下下，像搂着激流中的浮木，整个背被墙面磨得通红。时越抵着他在他脖颈间亲吻啃咬，他也不记得后来又弄了多久时越才射，只记得窗外的夜色美丽而模糊，自己的求饶淫荡而不堪。总之神志清醒时时越已经给两个人都清洗过了。

周绍仓盖着毯子缩在房间看书用的小沙发上，等时越换了满是污秽的床单，他甩了毯子，露出一身红红点点的吻痕和微肿的屁股，沉默地爬上床跟昨晚一样把自己裹成一团。

时越也无奈地上了床，他俩闹腾到凌晨两点，他不想让周绍仓太晚睡，就把手机充上了电，把闹钟往后调了一些就合眼了。

周绍仓在被子里闷闷地:“我再也不做了。”

时越没忍住，偷偷笑了一下:“怎么，不舒服？”

听了他的话，周绍仓内心很复杂，也不能说不舒服，但是——他探出头，恶狠狠道:

“下次我说什么时候停就什么时候停！”

“你不是说再也不做了吗？”

“……”周绍仓噎得哑口无言，他被弄了一晚上，眼眶、鼻头、双唇都红通通的，嘴角还被时越啃破了。样子特别惹人疼，时越不由自主地就哄他:

“好了……知道了。下次听你的，行吗。”

“这可是你说的！而且……而且你他妈不能让我……呃……就是你躺着我坐着……” 

他絮絮叨叨地在暖光里说着自己的要求，时越敷衍地偶尔应两声，慢慢的，声音就变得模模糊糊，要睡着了。

周绍仓被时越折腾了一晚上还挺精神的，说着说着发现没声了，看时越闭着眼，对这人完事就睡很不满意，整个人裹着被子泰山压顶地往时越胸膛上一扑：“不许睡！！”

时越差点喷出一口老血命丧当场，他本来脾气就不好，一瞬间真想把周绍仓掐死算了。

他真不明白刚刚哭的那么惨的人现在怎么还有力气跟他闹，难道这就是年轻的资本吗。

周绍仓整个人直接趴到时越身上，他这次学聪明了，卷着被子将自己保护起来，这样时越炸毛也没办法动他。

时越瞪眼，低吼：“有完没完！”

周绍仓底气很足：“我都没睡你怎么能先睡？！”

时越闭着眼睛耗费毕生之力忍了忍，念在今天是周绍仓的初夜才勉强压下了火，说：“那你怎么才睡？”

“给我讲个故事。我想听故事。”周绍仓脑袋抵着时越的颈窝，想了想，说出条件。

“好啊。”时越阴毒的声音夹着笑从头顶上传来，“从前有个男孩，因为不听大人的话死活不睡觉，然后被抽烂了屁股。”

“……我不喜欢这个故事。”周绍仓愣了下，小声说。时越的一只大手准确无误地抓上了周绍仓臀部的位置，无声地威胁。

周绍仓那个难以启齿的位置还有些肿疼，此刻屁股还在时越手中岌岌可危，他相信心狠手辣的时越真的会动手，他不想再尝双重疼痛是什么滋味，就马上改口：

“不听故事了，这样，我讲个秘密给你听。”

“我警告你周绍仓，你要是再敢给我熬夜……”

“不熬，我讲完就睡。”

时越不说话了，说实话他好奇心还蛮重的人，听秘密这件事挺吸引他。他看着周绍仓忍着身后的疼慢慢往上爬，凑的越来越近，直到趴到自己耳旁，然后带着热扑扑的气息迅速说：

“我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你。”

灯光很暗，只能照亮周绍仓半张脸，他正“嘻嘻嘻”的笑，特别得意。

时越看着他，刚才的隐隐怒气退潮似的烟消云散，他半响竟然一个字都说不出来。

周绍仓真是个神奇的人，他的情绪如油彩般明亮，明明一分钟前还在哭泣，下一秒就能用最灿烂的笑容和你说话；刚才还在抱怨，现在又吐出如此动人又直白的情歌。

大概“爱”字对涉世未深的少年不过是比喜欢多一点，但对时越来说却足以震撼心扉。

周绍仓告白后观赏了一番时越愣怔的表情，心满意足地从他身上滚下来，准备乖乖睡觉了。

陡地，他的腰被时越捞了回去，时越跳跃勃发的心脏紧贴他的脊背轰隆作响。

他听见时越在他耳边轻声说：

“我也爱你。”

——真的END——


End file.
